Ghostly Pleasures
by AngelFlyAway13
Summary: Percy died a long time ago, leaving something behind. But he never really left. And as Annabeth knows his past day by day, she is falling in love with him. Percy is, too. "So, what are you gonna do?" "I dunno. I mean, I really like her." "Then let go."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! I'm back. For now. I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>(1.0)<p>

Annabeth's POV

My father placed my suitcase on the creaky, wooden floor and left me in the room, closing the door. I sighed. Oh perfect, after years of staying in California, I get to go to the big, wonderful city of New York, living in a creepy, old, haunted mansion. Perfect. Just perfect. I rolled my eyes in the door's direction and crossed my arms. My dad just _had_ to get a new job as professor in NYU. Crap, crap, CRAP!

I looked around the room and decided that even though this whole, entire mansion looks like it's about to fall over and me family, crashing us to bits, my room certainly isn't going to feel that way. I opened my suitcase and placed all my clothes in the closet. The closet, as expected, is even more horrendous than the structure of the house.

I swept the floor clean from dust and lizard poop then replaced the old bed sheets with newly washed ones. I opened the dressers and placed my undergarments in.

"Annabeth, honey?" my stepmom, Christine, called. "Grandmother Maurie is finally here. Come on and see her."

Grandma Maurie is the kind of person who makes mushroom soup, instead of the classic chicken soup when you're sick. She makes bed sheets instead of sweaters when you're cold because it's warmer but you can't really wear bed sheets outside, now can you?

"Coming," I muttered. I walked beside my stepmom and glanced at her from time to time. She was staring at me like I'm some kind of alien or something. Frankly, I feel the same way about her. "What?"

"Nothing, honey," she shook her head, her brown hair waving behind her back.

"Don't call me 'honey', it's weird."

"Okay, honey."

I saw grandma Maurie sitting on the peach sofa with a cup of tea on her hand and her cat, Lucille, on her lap. Lucille is probably the worst cat ever. Last year, she did her business on my carpet floor and she ripped all my blueprints for the stage planning of our school play. Honestly, I want to rip _her_ heart out.

Lucille looked at me intently with her yellowish green eyes and I glared at her. She growled instinctively and grandma Maurie rubbed her back. Stupid cat. I sat down in front of her and I shivered.

She smiled at me and set her tea on the glass table. "Annabeth, my dear, you look lovely today."

"Um, thank you."

She was wearing a long green sundress with faded leather boots. Her gray hair was tied back to a tight bun and her gold pendant sparkled in the sunlight. She wasn't really _that_ old but at the same time, she's not looking any younger either.

She cleared her throat and straightened her back. "Annie, how do you like the new house?"

"It's," I hesitated, "uh, great."

She nodded. "Good. I picked it out just for you."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered.

"You might find new friends here."

I narrowed my eyes. "In New York or in the house?"

"Both."

"Oh." Great. What the heck is she talking about?

"You'll find out soon."

I froze. Is she reading my mind. That's impossible. No human can do that. Unless . . . maybe she's not human.

"By the way, Annie, I have something to give to you."

She took the pendant out of her neck, grabbed by hand and placed it on my palm. I stammered, "Y-you're giving this to me? But this is priceless! I simply couldn-"

She shook her head. "It's yours. I want to give it to you. Think of it as a gift."

I examined the object closely and realized for the first time that it'd not a pendant. It's a locket. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh," she said, "you need a key for that."

"Where is it?"

"You have to find it."

Seriously?

"You just have to look closer, Annie. Then, you'll know where it is."

I sighed and tied it on my neck. It felt light but it seems bigger. "Thank you, grandma."

"You're welcome. I'll go now, dear. It's good to see again. Come on, Lucille."

She stood up and the white cat jumped out of her lap and followed behind her.

"Wait, grandma!"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't said goodbye to my parents yet."

She looked back at me and smiled. My heart skipped a beat. Her smile was a tad bit creepy.

"I was never here, dearie."

My head snapped up and in instant, she was gone. I couldn't smell her extremely strong jasmine perfume that always left me running my nose for hours just to erase the smell. There was no sign of gray hair on the sofa; it's usually there. There was no trace of cat fur from Lucille; she always leaves something behind. The weirdest thing just happened: it was like she was never here.

(1.1)

My family and I were sitting in front of the kitchen table, eating green peas and mashed potato. Bobby was stabbing his peas, his eyes drooping. Matthew munched lazily on his potato. My stepmother stared at me then rolled her eyes on the twins. They grinned at the same time, it was almost creepy to look at. I drank my orange juice and found Christine staring at me again.

"Seriously, why are you staring at me like that?"

"What's that on your neck?"

I touched the locket gently and recalled how grandma suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"It's a locket Grandmother Maurie gave me."

She squinted her eyes and looked at it curiously. "Who's that, Annabeth?"

"Your . . . mom," I said slowly, my head throbbing and my heart pounding so fast, it felt like it was going to leap out of my chest.

My father spoke up, something he rarely does. "Annabeth, what game are you playing? You're not the kind of person to joke around."

"I'm not playing some kind of _game_," I said, raising my voice. "Don't you know who she is? She's Christine's mom!"

"Annabeth," Christine said, "I don't know who my mother is. She died before I was born."

"That's not true! Christine, didn't you call me earlier when she was here?"

"What are you saying? I was making dinner all this time."

"Chris-"

"Annabeth, do not yell at your mother!" my dad roared. The table quieted. The twins stopped snickering and they both looked like they wanted to die.

"She is your mother, Annabeth. It's time you treat her like one."

"She is not my mother!" I shouted. "She never will be."

I stood up abruptly and left the kitchen table, stomping. I'm not going to cry over a simple fuss like this, I thought. It's just silly.

I went inside my room and slammed the door, locking it. I buried my face on the pillows and tears swelled in my eyes, remembering the moment when my mom died from a car crash. I was selfish and stupid. My teddy was ripped apart and I wanted a new one desperately. I kept crying and crying. My mom took one glance at me and it was over. I wish I was the one who died, not her.

I heard a small thump and I looked up, searching for the sound in my room. For once in my life, I was happy Lucille was here. I scurried to her side and leaned down to her level. "Lucille," I whispered, "where's Grandma Maurie?" I actually felt stupid talking to a cat.

She meowed and eyed the locket. "What about the locket . . ."

The key. The key is the answer. Now, I just have to find it. Grandma said to look closer. But where could I possibly find it? I stared at Lucille and my eyes lowered to her blue tag. But it's not exactly a tag. It's just a blue leather leash and small key was hanging on it.

"Perfect, Lucille, you're a genius!"

I grabbed the key and slowly placed it in the locket. Like a speed of lightning, my whole body shivered. The locket opened and before I knew it, I was swept away into a place I never thought I could go.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I pray to God I'll get at least 5 reviews on this one! Review, okay? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm just not able to update weakly because of writer's block, school and a bunch of other stuff. But here it is! And I'm really sorry if it's short.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Annabeth's POV (1.3)

The last thing I could remember was me vanishing into eternal darkness. And I'm not kidding. I'm freaking serious. Remember the times when you were a kid and every time the lights go off and it's really dark, you can't help but panic because you thought of the possibility of you going blind? Yeah, well, that's how I feel. I couldn't see a single thing, everything was so damn dark. Not even a single light.

I couldn't feel my body, either. Like it's a piece of air, if that makes any sense. I took a step forward and spread my arms wide. And then, unexpectedly, a gust of wind shoved me backward but it felt so good. My hair hung loose and it waved behind my back. For a moment, I wasn't scared anymore. For once in so many years, I felt free and _alive._

I laughed. Then, giggled like a girly-girl. And finally, guffawed.

Then, there's an echo. But nobody is here with me. I opened my eyes and realized for the first time that grass was slowly growing under my feet, one patch after another. After most of the area was filled with grass, trees grew, sprouting after some of the grasses.

I heard laughter from a distance. Two people were laughing. One, a giggle. The other, a man laughing, husky and proud. I saw a cliff over the edge. Birds were flying above me. And only then did I realize that there was already light. Butterflies flew by me, followed by the dragonflies and grasshoppers. Now, I know where I am. A meadow not too far from my house. I saw this on the way to my new home.

Two silhouettes appeared. A woman was wearing a green dress like the ones you see in the old English time with horses and carriages, kings and queens, arranged marriage, those kinds of stuff. Together with her is a man with brown pants and a white loosen shirt. They were chasing each other, the woman was laughing and the man had a wide grin on his face. The man fastened his pace and held the woman from behind, carried her and spun her around.

"Ah," she yelped, "Poseidon!"

Isn't that the Greek god of the seas? How weird is that?

"Not going to happen, sweetheart."

"Do _not_ call me sweetheart. Call me Sally for nth time."

Poseidon put her down and laughed. "Well, _sweetheart_, it's cute. You're cute."

"Well," she huffed, wiping a sweat off her brow, "_darling_, I think you're misinterpreting the word cute."

Poseidon scrunched his eyebrows. "What does cute mean anyway?"

Sally waved him away. "Oh, you'll figure it out. You go to a private lesson, don't you? Ask your teacher."

He shook his head, disagreeing. "No, that won't do. He'll get angry. You know how my parents are."

She nodded grimly. "Oh yes. Your parents . . . they still don't approve?"

Poseidon looked away and stared at the huge mansion hidden beneath the dozens of trees. I gasped but they didn't look at me. In fact, I don't even think they knew I was here, listening to their conversation. The mansion is the place I'm living in right now. Oh good gods.

"Sally-"

"Poseidon, you know I love you. But if your parents don't approve, then it'll be over for the two of us. You know that."

"I'm trying my best to convince them."

"I know you are but your best is not good enough. It's already been three months."

He placed his hand on her stomach and whispered gently, "My child, you _will_ grow up in a loving family. Please don't lose hope in me."

"He won't, Poseidon."

He smiled a bit. "That's good to know."

"What will we name it?"

"Isn't it a bit too early to think about names? I mean, we don't even know its gender yet."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm just really excited."

"Me too. We created this baby."

"I'm sure you'll be a great dad."

"You'll be an even greater mother."

And the scene changed. The meadow was gone. The two people slowly faded. Suddenly, I was standing on wooden floors instead of green grasses. A table appeared before me with six matching chairs. The room formed and I realized that I was in a kitchen, _my_ kitchen.

"Grandmother, is it ready?" a boy asked with his hands shaking and a grin spread on his face. He has shaggy black hair and green eyes. Woah. Now, _that's_ what you call _green_ eyes. I've never seen green eyes like that before. They were better than emeralds and diamonds.

He smiled and my heart jumped. Which was kind of ridiculous since he's, like, ten-years-old. "Grandma?"

The woman turned to him and I took a step back. Oh shit, what the heck?

Grandma Maurie looked exactly like her or maybe she _is_ her. But that's impossible. This scene, this kitchen, _everything_ was like hundred years ago. Like the old English age; 1800's. Like the things you see at the Renaissance Fair. _Those_ kinds of things. But here she is, smiling at the boy, preparing his breakfast. Oh, for the gods' sake, what the heck is going on? Where am I? What is this?

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you figure it out already? Tell me in your review! <strong>

**BTW: Thank you so much for those who reviewed. I expected only 5 and I got 10 and above. Thank God! Thank you!**

**P.S: Please, please, please, please, please read my other story "Artistic Perception". It is a RICO pairing but it's original (maybe, mostly, probably). I'm sure you'll love it. Promise! :) Read it, okay? And don't forget to review!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY

**Author's Note: **

**Okay. I know that you guys are probably pissed at me for writing an author's note instead of writing a chapter but I just have to do this. Guys, I'm sorry but I'm not gonna write the next chapter or any chapter for that matter for another month, or more. Probably more. Yeah. AND BEFORE YOU GUYS KILL ME (which is honestly exaggerated by authors and I just don't get why but I'm still doing it anyway), I'm going to tell you guys the reason. **

**Okay. (I'm saying okay too much). Here are the reasons (believe me, they are reasons, not excuses): **

**STUDIES - I know, I know. The all popular excuse. But seriously, I **_**need**_** to study. My mom is finally proud of me. I finally have a grade in math. It takes a lot of effort for me to do that. And I actually wrote on the day of the exams. **

**LOVE – It's not the way you think. When I say love then I mean **_**love**_**. What does it mean? Why does it matter? That's my question. AND I CAN'T ANSWER IT! My friend just questioned my belief in love. And it's been bothering me. I mean, how can I write a romance fanfic if I don't know what romance means?**

**MY WRITING STYLE – My writing style is far from perfect. Far from GREAT. When I started to write for the third chapter, I just couldn't do it without struggling. I reread it and I didn't like it at all. And I couldn't type it to post the chapter up. I just couldn't. So I made a promise to myself that I won't write any PJO fanfic until I get better. I'm sorry guys. **

**So that's it. I hope you'll understand. You'll read the next chapter next year. But I'll probably rewrite it. I am SO sorry. But I have to do this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! I'M SO SORRY! I SWEAR I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN BUT I AM BACK! For good, yes. I'll continue updating until you guys are satisfied. Also, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER (DemonicNerd13) AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY TWO DAYS A WEEK! OKAY? So follow me on twitter DemonicNerd13. PLUS, I WILL ALSO FOLLOW YOU BACK! THANKS! **

**On with the story . . . **

Chapter 3 – Annabeth's POV

I'm not scared of a lot of things. Besides spiders, I'm completely fearless but being stuck in your own house in NOT the same era, yeah, it totally freaks me out. At first, it's kind of fascinating travelling to the past and watching time pass by in front of you but now, it's totally frightening. It's even more frightening when you've just found out that your own grandma has lived and died a HUNDRED years ago.

Grandma Maurie looked so much different in the past. Her aura now was light and free, unlike the aura she had the last time I saw her. The wrinkles around her eyes weren't as heavy, her lips weren't dry and chapped, and she smiled like it was natural. It was probably because of the green-eyed boy. The strict features on her face were gone, replaced with a new radiance of compassion and motherly love.

The boy responded to her with such glee that I had to look away.

"Grandma," he chirped, "I'm hungry."

Grandma Maurie smiled gently at him and placed the plate of newly baked French bread and blue cheese on the table. He grinned and took a bite of the bread and closed his eyes as he savoured the cheese.

I stared at him a bit longer than intended but I quickly caught myself, jumping in surprise as the kitchen door opened, revealing two older women and a small girl in a European kind of dress. The boy's face brightened as his eyes landed on the pale girl's face.

He quickly jumped down from the chair, earning a glare from grandma, but he barely saw her, focusing himself on the girl. She has curly hair waving gently down her back. Her eyes shined faintly as the boy grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. I listened to the other women's conversations before going outside.

The garden was lush and fresh, easily giving the old mansion a new vibrant feeling. I never saw the garden here before. But I'm sure it wasn't as glorious as it was before. The two kids sat down on the grass, still firmly holding each other's hands.

"Percy," the girl whispered, "what is it like to be normal?"

Percy, I assumed, answered in a soft low melodic sound. "It feels like nothing extraordinary is going to happen. Like it's going to be the same for the rest of your life."

The girl leaned on her elbows to look at his face, sweat glistening on the side of his eyes. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes, pondering on his answer. "Then does that mean that if you're not normal, it feels like nothing is going to happen?"

Percy sighed contentedly and squeezed his eyes shut to keep emotions bursting out like a flash flood. "I don't know. Maybe. It depends on how you see it, I guess. What do you think?"

The girl laid back down and wiped the tears that slid down her milky white cheeks. "I think nobody needs to be normal to live."

I stepped backwards and before I could fathom a reason why the girl cried, everything seemed to be vanishing. The trees slowly id behind the shadows, the grass sank back down the ground, the mansion reassembled itself brick by brick and the two children seemed to be lost in time, not moving an inch, as they also started to disappear.

Everything was just plain black and as I stared at the darkness surrounding me, various hands grabbed my body, pulling me closer to the deep abyss I could never see.

~.~.~.~.~

When I woke up with a start, cold sweat trickled down my face and throat, chocking me. My bluish-violet veins clearly showed as it pumped hastily, earning a heartbeat faster than my twin brothers could say: oh. _Just a dream,_ I thought, _but I swear to the gods it felt so real._ I could still smell the fresh grass and chilly pine trees back from the dream.

I could still hear the words the people have spoken as clear as day. It just kept replaying in my mind. Over and over again, like a broken record.

_Wait,_ I thought, _how did I end up in bed?_

The last thing I could remember was talking to Lucille, getting the pendant. Coincidentally, I fiddled with the pendant hanging comfortably on my neck. I sat up and searched for Lucille in the room. But there were no sign of her being in here at all. There were no fur balls or stinky cat smell. Nothing.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling like I'm on the brink of extinction. I looked down and stared at the tingly feeling on my toes. And I screamed. "Oh my GODS! There's a spider on my feet! AAHH!"

I was too busy screaming that I didn't realize that my stepmother opened the door and came inside. She put me down gently against the mattress and shook her head. "Oh dear me, Annabeth. You killed the spider." She lifted the spider from my toes and cupped it in her palm. "Poor thing," she whispered.

Poor thing? That _creature _is a poor thing? What about her own stepdaughter?

She looked at me as I stared at her in disbelief. She sighed at my raffled state and stroked my hair. "You should get ready. You wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school."

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned. "Crap. What time is it?"

"It's already past seven. Go take a bath, get dressed, and eat breakfast."

I was already in the bathroom before she could say another word. After dad drove me off to school, everybody just started staring at me like they've never seen a person before. Then I realized that they weren't staring at _me,_ they were staring at the person _behind_ me. I looked back and gaped as limousine parked near the school gate.

A man in a suit came out and opened the door as a girl stepped outside the car in a full-on drama queen act. Her hair was curled in the most bouncy way and her makeup was just a tad bit too much. Everybody looked at her like she was a goddess but I could only see a wannabe actress.

"This isn't Hollywood," I muttered as everybody stepped aside for her to enter while I stayed in the middle, raising my head high, ready to challenge her. She raised an eyebrow at me and placed her hands gracefully on her petite waist.

"Excuse me, you're in the way. Could you please move?" she asked, plastering a fake smile on her face. I smiled back with just as much ferocity and she glared, obviously not used to someone questioning her power.

The students began to huddle up and whisper in loud voices. She glanced at them and flickered her eyes towards me before pushing me backwards with just a palm of her hand. I staggered backwards and scoffed at her. She smirked and passed through, confident and sure that her power in the school wasn't objected.

"Ooh, Rachel's got her now." I heard someone say as they ignored my presence.

"Huh," I whispered. I walked by them, ignoring their hushed whispers and vacant stared. I proceeded to the office to get my schedule. I opened the glass door and flinched as I bumped into another person who went out. "Sorry," I said.

"Whatever," she replied, hiding her face but I caught a flash of her eyes before she jogged away. I shook my head in disbelief and turned to the attendant. "Hi, can I get my schedule?"

"Sure thing," she said and handed me a list of schedule for the following days. I went outside and stopped almost immediately, dropping my list on the floor. I looked wide-eyed at a person just ten meter away from me. He was with another boy, probably two years younger. Nobody else seemed to notice them. A few groups of jocks passed through their bodies and the jocks didn't even feel a thing.

The weirdest part? The boy has the exact same eyes as the boy in my dream.

**Okay, guys. REVIEW, ok? And again, follow me on twitter DemonicNerd13. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ghostly Pleasures

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

The first time I saw her face, I was stricken by the simplicity of it. Her hair was woven around her oval shaped face, and her hair was dark brown with curly locks of auburn resting at the sides of her pale face. She has a sweet friendly smile that got my stomach stirring every time her face lit up. I could almost remember the look on her face the moment she stepped inside the mansion. Her mouth went agape at the porcelain stands and the silver chandelier hanging on top of the ceiling. Her eyes were huge as they enveloped the size of the house I was living in. At that time, she was pretty cute. But then, she turned into an adolescent and the word could no longer describe the face of the beautiful woman she has become. Now, you're probably wondering who's this girl I'm talking about, the one girl I fell deeply in love with. Her name is Cali. Her full name? Calipso Brown. We met when we were still young, kind of like Romeo and Juliet, except for the fact that our parents approved of our relationship, if there could be one.

If you're still wondering what I am, then let me clear that up.

Right now, I'm at Steresford high school, passing by jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, and emos. But truth be told, they're the ones passing by me. I can't be seen. I could even sometimes be a fragment of your imagination, but I'm not even close to that. I am very much real, but at the same time, I am very much not. My soul is endless, unless saved. My body is dead, but I'm not. I can see you, but can you see me? Maybe yes, maybe not. And frankly, I don't really care. What I DO care about is that one girl that's caught my eye by the way her eyes gleamed with determination, her lips pursed in a stubborn way, and the way she crossed her arms like the walls she built up weren't already enough.

I remember when my mom left me at the doorstep of my father's house. She gently pushed me in, urging me to knock and she promised that she will come back. I knocked on the door and waited for ten seconds. I turned around to tell my mom that I wanted to go home but by the time I looked back, my mom was nowhere to be found. The door opened with a creepy creak and a middle aged woman pulled me in. She baked me bread with small cheese cubes and stirred me a glass of warm milk. She tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. The next morning, I woke up and realized that I wasn't in my own bed. I was in a room with a balcony that looked over the ocean, with glass windows that often scared me during night, when it was raining. I wasn't in my own house, for that matter. I was in my father's. I was a complete stranger to my dad. He once promised to take me fishing, but he also forgot that he had another son that he had appointments with, so he left sitting at the front porch until sunset, my face draing glow like the sun fading away beneath the sea.

Sadly, my mom never came back for me. Constant visits, maybe. Sometimes, I hear her voice singing me a lullaby, just like when I was little, when I was still living at my old home. The worst thing about me living with my dad was that his wife, Amphitrite, absolutely despised me. Maybe it was because of my mom, or maybe because of me alone. Either way, I hated her just as much. She used to tell my father not to send me to school because I was too stupid and I found it hard to read. But grandma Maurie, my father's mother (who doesn't like Amphitrite very much) convinced my father to send me to school because grandma said and I quote, "Your son is very bright, Poseidon. She took after her mother." I wasn't sure if she said that because she meant it or because she knew how much I wanted to go to school (yes, I wanted to go to school). Next to Cali, grandma Maurie was the only few people I had left.

Now, I'm standing at the hallway across from the gray eyed girl that has caught my attention when she walked inside grumpily at the old mansion. I wonder if she recognized me. She must have by the horrified look on her face. Nico glanced at me and we shared a look. A look that meant "Run."


	6. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. I understand that I have a lot of explaining to do. The reason why I haven'tupdated in like forever is because I forgot my password a long time and I didn't exactly have time to write, anyway. Honestly, it's really hard coping with school because I'm already a junior.

I won't here in fanfiction anymore. But don't fret because I'm still writing, if you wanted to know. I'm still gonna post some stories when I actually have time to write them. The thing is that I won't post them here.

Ever heard of Wattpad? I'm sure you did, or if you didn't, I suggest you google that because you're seriously missing out. I'm gonna post my ORIGINAL stories there. It's time that I move on from fanfictions and actually start writing as a career.

Please do visit my Wattpad: AngelFlyAway13

If I get enough fans, I'll post my stories. C'mon guys. This is my final plea. As a fellow writer, you know what I'm going through and how much this means to me. Before I bid my goodbye, do this for me, as a fellow writer and reader.

Remember guys. AngelFlyAway13

If I win the Watty Awards, my book might even get published. So please help me. Tell your friends, your family, your fellow book lovers and writers. This would mean the world to me. So please.

Wattpad: AngelFlyAway13

Thank you.


End file.
